When It Rains, It Pours
by Love.Hope.Faith.Zanessa
Summary: What can you possibly say to me, Troy? Tell me? What do you have to say? Huh? That you're sorry? Well guess what? That's not good enough this time!


**Authors Note: **

**My first Story yay! Umm I don't really like it. But I love the concept cause it reminds me of Brooke and Lucas from One Tree Hill! My favorite couple from the show. So it was inspired by episode 3x13 The Wind That Blew My Heart Away. So that's why it might sound familiar.**

_

* * *

_

The light rainstorm had turned into a thunderstorm knocking off all of the power. Leaving the two lovers Troy and Gabriella no choice but to stay inside, it was too dangerous for them to leave the house with the conditions that they were in. So their only option was to stay inside and enjoy each others company- or at least try too enjoy it.

"Babe do you know where there's a flashlight or a candle" he said rummaging through every cabinet and every inch of the house looking for anything to give them light. It was as dark as a moonless night. There was no light, not even from the brightest star in the night sky.

''Umm I think there might be a flashlight in our room in the closet. I'll go get it.'' she said as she was sitting on the couch motionless, with nothing to do but sit and wait for the storm to calm down, and the power to come back on. She started heading towards their room.

''No. It's too dark I don't want you to bump into something and hurt yourself. I'll go do it." he said in a very concerned tone of voice. He was protective of her. He never wanted anything to happen to her, he didn't know what he would do without her.

"Troy, it's okay. I'll be careful." she said reassuring him that she'll be fine. She loved the fact that he was protective of her and was concerned about her safety. But sometimes she wanted to feel independent, she wasn't the type to let the man do all the work. She wanted to feel valuable- not like she was weak and useless. Because she wasn't weak or useless, she was strong, very strong.

"Are you sure?" he said looking at her as if she was a little girl who was scared and needed someone to take care of her.

He had always been very protective of her and always had to make sure that she was safe. Even though she would get annoyed with the fact that her boyfriend was super protective over her. She knew that he loved her with every ounce of his strong, masculine body.

"Yes Troy. I'm sure'' she said in an annoyed voice.

He let out a deep sigh not wanting to let her go but did anyway. "Okay call me if you need any help." he said while trying to spot her in the darkness making her way to the bedroom to make sure that the love of his life was alright.

It was pitch black and she could not see a thing. So she had to feel her way through the room. She had recognized the feel of the dresser and the wall and knew they led to the closet. She soon found a flashlight in one of the boxes on the floor of her closet.

''Here we go.'' she said turning on the flashlight. ''Babe I found a flashlight!" she said in a proud voice. Knowing that she would somehow use this to prove to him that she wasn't weak. Not that he didn't know that already.

"Great. Now hurry i'm getting scared, Gabi." he said in a joking voice.

"Aww does wittle Troy need a hug?" she said in a baby voice.

"Yes and a kiss." he said with an innocent voice. But he was not at all innocent.

"Don't be scared i'm-- Ahh" she screamed as a box fell from the upper shelf of her closet scaring her half to death as she put her hand on her chest.

He quickly got worried in fear that something had happened to her. "Gabriella, are you okay? Where are you at? Did something happen?"

She let out a deep breath and started breathing heavily as she saw the box on the ground and knew that it was nothing. "Yeah i'm fine a box just fell and it scared me."

"Do you need any help?" he said letting out a deep breath in relief that it was nothing. And that she was fine.

"No. It's okay. I'll be there in a minute let me just put this box away." she said setting the flashlight on the ground to allow her to pick up the box and the things that had fallen out of it.

"Okay." he said still very concerned and wanting to go check up on her but he knew that she would be fine.

While she was picking up all the stuff that had fallen out. She found some things that shouldn't be in the box. Yet alone things that shouldn't even be existing. She suddenly went from scared to heartbroken, angry, and on the verge of tears. But she didn't let it show. She was good at hiding her emotions and not showing her fear, her guilt, her anger, or her being vulnerable.

-----

She walked back into the living room with the flashlight guiding her to where he was. She pointed the flashlight right at him being careful not to let her emotions show through her facial expressions.

"Is everything alright?" he asked curious of what had happened although he knew the answer.

"Yeah everything is just peachy!" she said in an angry tone. Her emotions definitely got the best of her and it showed.

"Babe are you alright? You sound angry." he said looking at her and knowing that something was wrong.

Letting out a deep sigh "I'm sorry. I'm probably just stressed out or something. But i'm fine, don't worry." she said with her hand on her forehead.

"Okay, if you say so." He said but he didn't believe a word that she said and pulled her into a hug and embraced her in his arms.

After a few moments she pulled back just a little bit. Enough for them to look at each other. "No, Troy everything is not alright." she said letting out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" he said relieved that she told him the truth but also worried of what she would say.

"I found some things in the box that fell." she said quietly pulling away from him even more .

"Well, what did you find?" he asked confused taking a step back so that their bodies were facing each other fully.

She hesitated to answer. But she put on a brave face and just let it out.

"The box was filled with love notes and pictures of you and your ex- girlfriend." she looked down to the ground. All of her insecurities were filled in that box and there was no running away from it, not this time.

He just stared at his insecure girlfriend not knowing what to say. But there was nothing to say, nothing that can excuse him from this mistake he made. Then he responded, "It doesn't matter that I still have them. I don't love her anymore. I love you... I'm in love with you and only you!" he said in a calm yet persuasive voice.

"Then why do you still have all that stuff if you don't lover her? It does matter." she questioned him angrily and in shock that he even kept those things if what he said was true.

"I don't know? And like I said it doesn't matter." he said letting out a deep breath knowing that their quiet night in was about to take a turn for the absolute worse.

"How do you not know why you kept all those oh so special love letters and pictures? And you know what it should matter because it matters to me!" she said staring at him with anger. She felt betrayed and disrespected. Grabbing her coat she left the house walking out into the thunderstorm. Not knowing what would happen next on this soon to be eventful night.

He felt bad and knew the mistakes that he had made of not throwing away those meaningless and insignificant things from his past. And the mistake of him saying that it didn't matter, cause he in fact knew that it did matter. But the truth was he didn't want to face his past. It was something he never wanted to come to terms with or deal with. And didn't want her to know about his painful past, because he was ashamed.

"Gabriella," he called out "Gabriella come back." he grabbed his coat and chased after her into the dangerous thunderstorm worried for her safety.

------

He ran after her for three blocks before finally catching up to her.

"Gabriella wait! Come back with me to the house so we can talk about this. Please!" he pleaded. Shouting trying to overpower all the loud noise that the thunderstorm made.

"Why? So you can tell me how it doesn't matter!" She said screaming at the top of her lungs in anger and frustration. Walking as fast as she could adamant to try and get as far away from him as possible. Which was nearly impossible, the harsh winds were hitting her like a ton of bricks. They were strong, but she was determined to escape him, no matter what it took.

"Babe i'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. Just please stop this and let me explain everything to you." he pleaded wanting to explain things to her and calm her down and just hold her in his arms. But he knew that it wasn't going to be easy. She was being stubborn but she had a reason to be.

"Don't call me babe!" she turned and yelled at him.

He was hurt. She was hurt. They were both hurting.

He walked faster and faster nearly running. Finally, catching up to her he grabbed her by the wrist and spinning her around so she could face him. She tried escaping from him, but he was too strong. As this was happening the thunderstorm only grew stronger as they fought harder.

"Let me go," she pulled and pulled. "Troy, let me go! I don't want to talk to you!" tears were building in her eyes of all the pain he caused her just by simply saying "It doesn't matter".

"Then i'll talk and you'll listen. And don't say that you don't want to hear what I have to say." he said still holding on to her wrist.

"Fine, just let me go!" she said fighting him with more tears building. He let her go as they both calmed down just enough for them to have a civilized conversation.

"What can you possibly say to me, Troy? Tell me!? What do you have to say? Huh? That you're sorry? Well guess what? That's not good enough this time!" she was having a tirade. She already knew every trick in the book that guys' say to their girlfriend's to get on their good side. And she wasn't falling for any of those pathetic little tricks, not anymore.

"There isn't anything that I can tell you that can make this all go away. And I know that, I also know that sorry isn't good enough for what is going on. All that I can possibly tell you is that I should have thrown all of those meaningless, stupid, and worthless things away a long time ago. But-- " he was interrupted by an angry Gabriella.

"But what Troy??" she questioned him with pain and sadness in her eyes. She knew that the next couple of words that were going to come out of his mouth were going to be good.

"But I can also tell you that I love you and everything about and I care for you deeply. I would never want to hurt you or cause you any pain in any way possible. I would do anything for you. You need to trust and believe me when I tell you that my heart is with you, no where else, and with no one else."

"Is that it?" she said in a deceitful and vindictive way, but trying to hide the fact that she was completely moved and touched by what he said. But she wanted to hold her ground and not cave into anything that came out of his mouth. She was afraid it would only show her weakness.

"Depends?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"On what?" she responded confused and shivering from the coldness but not letting it show.

"On whether you forgive me or not." he said staring at her directly in the eyes.

"What if I don't forgive you?" she questioned him trying to beat him at his own game. Trying not to stare him in his sparkly blue eyes, scared that she just might cave in if she did so.

"Then we'll have to stay out here in the cold rain until you do. And i'm prepared to do just that. No matter what it takes." he said looking directly at her as her anger slowly ebbs away.

They stood there in the hard pouring rain for a few moments. Before he started speaking once again to try and end all the tension that stood between them.

"I love when you say the wrong thing and aren't afraid to admit it. It's the feelings that I get whenever i'm around you. The way I can tell you absolutely anything and not be judged or scared. I love the silly noises you make when you're bored. The conversations that we have, that I can never have with anyone else. All those silly questions, and all your serious answers. The way you snuggle up to me when you're cold and there's a hundred blankets, but you'd rather have me to keep you warm..."

She just stood there in shock and amazed while he was standing there listing his reasons why he loved her and what he loved about her. With all of the things that were coming out of his mouth, she was falling in love with him all over again.

"... the way you..." he was interrupted with a deep and passionate kiss from her. They were both shocked that she did that.

They pulled away. "Does that mean you forgive me?" he said smiling down at her.

"Yeah, I forgive you." she smiled back up at him, reconnecting their lips once again. As the rain was coming down on them, it started slowing down as they were reconciling.

* * *


End file.
